Class Clown Bogus
First Act Once again, it is another nice day in the neighborhood of the Anybody residence. This time, we cut to the inside of a bedroom, where a young boy by the name of Tommy Anybody is asleep in bed, as is Bogus in one of Tommy's sneakers. Seconds later, the alarm clock suddenly rings which surprises Bogus into waking up, but Tommy still sleeps on as he just knocks the alarm clock off the end table while it is still ringing. Bogus is not very happy about the still-ringing alarm clock as he turns it off. Once fully awake, Bogus wonders what to do but can't seem to make up his mind, before noticing Tommy's toy rocket. This gives Bogus an idea as he rushes over to the rocket, then presses the button which causes the rocket to take off with Bogus on it as he zooms all over the room before crashing into the shelf that Tommy keeps his toy robots on, which leaves Bogus disoriented from the crash. After regaining himself, Bogus notices a piece of paper with a picture of an airplane on it, as he uses this paper to make a paper airplane before shoving the airplane off as he mounts it while it glides all around the room. The airplane then lands in Tommy's fishbowl as the fish in the bowl is not very happy about it. Bogus then notices that Tommy has his backpack all ready, along with a calculator that is sitting beside the backpack. Tommy has gotten up out of bed as he starts putting on his shoes, before grabbing his backpack as he starts running frantically down the stairs, with Bogus stowed away in Tommy's backpack. Tommy then makes it down the stairs when Mrs. Anybody approaches him with a lunch sack and tells Tommy to have a good day at school. The school bus is waiting at the curb when Tommy is able to reach the bus before it pulls away. Inside Tommy's backpack, Bogus is playing Tommy's video game, before he says that as long as he's going to school, at least he'll have a chance to learn something new. Seconds later, his nose suddenly picks up an appetizing smell before noticing Tommy's lunch sack. Bogus then tears the sack open before pulling out a banana as he stomps it, which causes the banana to pop out of its skin before Bogus catches it in his mouth and eats it. At the school, Tommy is in class while the teacher is writing up some math problems on the blackboard. However, once the teacher finishes, a loud racket suddenly blares out as he asks Tommy what all the noise is, as the rest of the other students look at him angry. Tommy then opens up his backpack to reveal Bogus playing the video game, which surprises Tommy very greatly upon making this discovery. Bogus throws the video game aside just as Tommy closes the backpack up again, while the teacher tells Tommy that if he ever disrupts the class again, he'll be sent to the principal. Tommy obligingly tosses his backpack behind his desk as Bogus climbs out to do some exploring around the room. The teacher then resumes the lesson while Bogus climbs up the teacher's chair before approaching the blackboard as he draws a picture of a silly-looking stick figure on the blackboard before the teacher starts writing 900 x 300 on the board. This confuses Tommy so much that he is rather dizzy. The teacher then asks Tommy to do the math problem on the board, to which Tommy is rather hesitant about as he breaks out into a sweat. Bogus climbs up onto the blackboard again as he takes the chalk and swings up to where the problem is written, as he starts writing 53 on the board, for Tommy to read, before Bogus then writes the rest of the answer, with the answer being 53,970 which Tommy reads out loud as the correct answer. The teacher then praises Tommy for getting the right answer, completely unaware that Bogus is still swinging behind him. When the teacher asks Tommy how he is able to come up with such a right answer so quickly, Tommy replies that sometimes even he can come up with a quick-witted answer while at the same time Bogus erases the answer away. However, after the answer is erased, the cord that Bogus is swinging on suddenly gets retracted as he winds up getting rolled up in the map, just as the teacher erases the problem off the board. After that, the teacher then pulls down the map, with Bogus squashed against the map as he asks a question meant for Tommy. When Tommy makes a humorous response, as the rest of the class starts laughing, as the teacher tells him that that's wrong. Bogus manages to loosen himself from the map before landing in the trash bin at the same time that the teacher is preparing to turn on a television set to play a movie. Bogus comes out from the trash can before approaching the TV set at the same time that the teacher is about to put in a video. Bogus then enters the VCR at the same time as the video tape that the teacher puts in. On the TV, Bogus is now facing off against some ninjas before he gets smeared against the side of the inside of the TV screen but continues fighting the ninjas once more. The teacher is rather upset that this is not the movie that he put in as he presses the Stop button on the VCR. Unfortunately, the film from the video tape starts to unravel from the VCR as the teacher gets tangled up in the film while the entire class starts laughing at his expense. The teacher then untangles himself from the film, just as the lunch bell rings while Bogus pulls himself out from the VCR, as he notices all of the children running from the classroom. Bogus then hitches a ride on a random kid's lunchbox while Tommy calls out for Bogus. The teacher is sadly looking at the ruined video tape while wondering how it got ruined. Second Act Back at the school, the hallway doors then open up as all of the children start walking through the hallways, while Bogus is trying to make his way past the stampede of large pounding feet. Bogus suddenly gets kicked by a random kid before landing in a girl's locker just as she shuts the door. Inside the locker, Bogus looks up to see a poster of a rock star before he becomes a likeness of the rock star himself before he starts playing a rock tune on the electric guitar. The same girl then approaches her locker again before opening it up while Bogus is leaning against the inside. The girl then places a book inside the locker before inadvertently grabbing Bogus. Suddenly, Bogus is dropped to the ground before noticing that he is sitting directly in front of the feet of a tough kid, as he is hiding behind the book that the girl had dropped. The tough kid then kicks the book that Bogus is hiding behind, which sends Bogus flying until he makes a four-point landing directly on top of Tommy's backpack. Inside the cafeteria, it is lunchtime as all the students are lined up to get their food. Bogus is hiding in a cup on a tray, just as someone picks up the cup and pours some water into the cup, which Bogus catches in his mouth. Bogus then exits the cup while licking his lips before he scarfs down an entire hamburger in one bite before leaping over to a nearby ice cream sundae as he slurps it all down. After eating the sundae, Bogus looks up and notices that there's pizza on one of the shelves so he uses the straw like a javelin which knocks over a cup of straws that falls onto the pizza server that the slice of pizza is perched on, which catapults the pizza as it sails through the air towards Bogus, who is eagerly waiting for the pizza. Not wanting to handle the suspense, Bogus quickly jumps up as he eats the pizza in one gulp. Bogus then jumps onto a tray that has a hamburger and peas before getting covered with a spoonful of mashed potatoes just as the tray is now being carried by a random kid who sits at the table with another kid. Bogus then peeks out from the pile of mashed potatoes as he slurps up all the mashed potatoes, before relaxing now that his belly is comfortably full. However, Bogus then looks over and notices the tough kid from earlier bully some other kids into giving him some cookies. Bogus decides that the bully deserves a taste of his own medicine before using a spoon to catapult some peas that hit the tough kid. When the bully demands to know who did that, the other kids are cowering in fear. Bogus then uses the spoon to catapult some mashed potatoes as they hit the bully in the face. The bully is even more angrier than before, as the bullied kids figure that whoever is throwing food, they should do it too as they pick up their slices of cherry pie and start throwing them at the bully. The bully also throws a slice of cherry pie at the kids, and pretty soon, a food fight has erupted throughout the entire cafeteria as Bogus is helping himself to the food before getting hit by a tomato that sends him into a plate of mashed potatoes. The bully continues throwing food at the bullied kids just as the teacher enters, demanding to know what's going on before he gets hit in the face by a slice of cherry pie. The bully realizes that he's in trouble as he quickly runs off, just as the teacher cleans the mess off of his face. Bogus is still in the plate of mashed potatoes when the plate, along with dozens of other plates, enter the dishwasher and get cleaned while Bogus is taking a shower before stopping in front of the blow dryer. The blow dryer then blows a blast of air on Bogus which blasts him back as he exits the dishwasher before landing in front of a napkin holder. Bogus then uses a napkin as a towel to dry himself off, before he rejoins up with Tommy once again. After entering Tommy's backpack, Bogus then emerges from the backpack while reading from a book and dressed up as a scholar. Third Act This time, the camera pans throughout the gymnasium, before Bogus peeks through the doors and enters the locker room while strutting proudly among the gym students. Bogus then notices one student having trouble trying to tie his shoes so Bogus places his finger in the middle, which allows the student to tie his shoe with ease. Bogus then approaches a baseball that is still in its box before he enters the box and comes out dressed up as a baseball player. Bogus then picks up the baseball before he knocks it out of the park, as the ball starts ricocheting all over the locker room. The ball closes all of the locker doors, hits the school bell, turns on the spigot for the shower, and knocks a fire extinguisher off of the wall that hits one end of a bench, which sends a random kid flying until he gets his shirt snagged on the shower head. Bogus is rather embarrassed that his ball-playing has gone a little out of hand, before noticing a soccer ball which he runs towards. This time, Bogus is now wearing a soccer shirt as he starts balancing on the soccer ball while it starts rolling down the hallway. Suddenly, Bogus is forced to roll the soccer ball in the opposite direction when some soccer players start running by. The ball suddenly gets kicked by a random soccer player, which sends Bogus flying until the ball starts bouncing all over the locker room while bouncing past a gym teacher, before the soccer ball flattens Bogus against the wall. After regaining his bearings, Bogus then hears the gym teacher announce that it's time do some warm-up exercises, as all the students start warming up before doing some actual activity. Bogus is mimicking the exercises before he starts making himself really buff, but unfortunately, he gets pumped up too much which causes him to deflate and fall into a nearby shoe. The gym teacher then blows his whistle before announcing that it's time for a game of basketball. After picking himself up from the shoe, Bogus decides to watch the basketball game as he watches the students practice. The gym teacher blows his whistle once again before Bogus decides that he wants to play some basketball too. Bogus then notices a nearby basketball pump as he rushes up the pump, before he starts blowing into it, which causes the pump handle to go up and down. Bogus continues blowing into the pump, before he gets inflated into a basketball shape before bouncing over towards the edge of the court. However, he is suddenly picked up by a random kid who starts bouncing Bogus like a real basketball before passing him to another kid who throws him towards the basketball hoop, making a basket. Bogus then bounces out from the gym as two random kids comment about the ball that they used. Bogus continues bouncing until he resumes his normal physique again before landing in the girl's locker room. One girl freaks out when she sees Bogus, mistaking him for a rat, as Bogus looks around in confusion. However, while Bogus is hiding under one of the benches, the female gym teacher then shows up, demanding to know what's going on before noticing Bogus start to run away from the girl's locker room. The female gym teacher starts chasing after Bogus while trying to hit him with a tennis racket. Bogus then hides in the gym supply room while the teacher is trying to find him. The female gym teacher then realizes that Bogus is hiding in the tennis balls as he tries to run away, while the teacher approaches him in a threatening matter. She then whacks the tennis balls, sending Bogus flying until he flies through one of the windows of the bus and lands in Tommy's backpack. When Tommy asks Bogus where he's been the whole day, Bogus answers that he was just having one adventure after another. Bogus then puts on a ball cap as he tosses around Tommy's baseball a little bit, before he approaches the back window of the bus and waves bye-bye as the episode ends. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Tommy Anybody Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Bogus' best friend, Tommy Anybody. Inside References * The way that Bogus starts the food fight in the cafeteria can only bring to mind how Bluto first started the food fight in "National Lampoon's Animal House". Category:Episodes